


HDNFBI:Airport Bliss and a New Years Kiss

by malachitowykon, spoon_spoon



Series: How DNF Broke the Internet [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Dreams Mom (Mentioned), Drista (Mentioned) - Freeform, Emetophobia, Established Dreamnotfound, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Look i hate planes but only when theyre loud, Loud kids on planes, M/M, New Year's Eve, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleeping Pills, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, Vomiting, bbh is the mom friend, i wrote this in one day, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachitowykon/pseuds/malachitowykon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_spoon/pseuds/spoon_spoon
Summary: “Clay, if I have to find out personal news about my son through Twitter again, I will make Nick tweet a baby photo of you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: How DNF Broke the Internet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085303
Comments: 35
Kudos: 583
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	HDNFBI:Airport Bliss and a New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Malachitowykon for beta reading and helping me with this! You're the best!

Dream sighs, after the “My Clay” Twitter post, flying out to England just so he can make it for New Year’s Eve might qualify as impulsive, but he had missed Christmas with George, and he’d be damned if he missed New Years too.

In hindsight, coming out in a Twitter post may not have been the best idea. It was around midnight for him when the post went up, and it wasn’t like that was a socially acceptable time to call your parents and tell them you’re dating your best friend.

It also may have been easier if Dream had remembered to tell his parents he was gay in the first place, but in his defense, managing a youtube channel with 15 million subscribers was fairly time-consuming. It’s not as if his parents weren’t accepting; they were more likely not to care if anything. He had just put those relationships on the back burner as his online world developed.

Another choice he now regrets, as he is fumbling to pick up the phone call from his mom. Dream is in the middle of the waiting area for his flight, not exactly the best place for a private conversation. Oh well, if he doesn’t pick up now, he may find his mom in his apartment when he flies back, and that is the worst possible reality he can think of.

“Clay, if I have to find out personal news about my son through Twitter again, I will make Nick tweet a baby photo of you.”

“Hi, mom,” Dream replies quickly. Banter like this was standard between the two of them; teasing was basically another love language in their house, “yikes, a baby photo, I must have screwed up bad this time.”

“Well, considering the only way I knew you liked boys was the way you looked at George, and neither of you decided to call me before tweeting to the entire world, I think I’m right to be a little annoyed.”

Before Dream can reply, he hears his mother take in another breath; he pulls the phone a little away from his ear for the oncoming onslaught of words.

“I mean Clay; seriously, even if it was midnight, you could have texted us. Drista is a teenager; she keeps us up that late anyway. On top of that, I hope I never made you feel like you couldn’t tell me. I still love you and don’t particularly care who you bring home. I’m just happy you found someone to bring home. You used to agonize about dates when you were in high school and…”

As Dream tunes out the phone call for just a second, attempting to process his mothers’ support and annoyance, an announcement blares over the airport PA.

“Now boarding flight N128CP Orlando to London.”

Dream begins to get up but then remembers the phone in his hand.

“Clay, what was that?” his mother asks, “Oh. My. God. Was that a flight announcement? Clay, are you at the airport right now?”

A sheepish smile overwhelms Dream’s face as he replies to his mom.

“I missed one holiday with him. I can at least be there for the other.”

“Have a son they said, he won’t go galavanting across the world for his boyfriend they said. Well I suppose it’s too late to stop you now isn’t it Clay? Just be safe alright, and tell George happy holidays from all of us!”

“I will mom, I have to go, love you!” Dream says quickly.

Despite having the money to fly first class, especially since he wasn’t worried about hotel costs, he had booked an economy seat. In his excited stupor about seeing George, he hadn’t cared about where he would sit. He would have to add that to the list of regrets, shoving his 6’3 self into an unfairly small plane seat would not be nearly as enjoyable as the outcome.

Thankfully Dreams height made placing his bag in the overhead easy, and he was able to sit down and put his headphones on. He shot a quick text to George telling him he had boarded the plane, then Dream leaned back and prayed for an easy flight.

This was not an easy flight.

The first few hours were relatively normal, the few families on the plane had settled easily, there was no turbulence, and Dream was treating himself to overpriced airplane pretzels. His playlist had even shuffled into the perfect mix, absolutely nothing could have ruined this.

Dream is a 21 year old streamer, who plays video games, and writes stories for a living. He should be aware that even thinking the phrase “nothing could have ruined this” would immediately trigger chaos, but somehow this supposed self-awareness does not save him from the impending migraine he is about to develop.

First, he realizes that he had left his favorite hoodie at home, which would have been a minor inconvenience if the plane wasn't so cold. He was used to Florida winters, anything below 65° F was basically a death sentence in his mind. He knew he had warm clothes in his suitcase, but that wasn't helping at the moment.

Secondly, the in-flight wifi was down, he had no shortage of offline projects to work on, but he had been texting George while working, and was going to miss talking to him. Thankfully he had a little warning and had been able to tell George that the plane wasn't going down, just the wifi.

Third, one of those peacefully resting families was no longer peaceful. Their four kids were each making noise in their own right. One, a baby, was crying loudly, and seemingly could not be shushed. The second, who looked to be around eight, was watching a slime video on an iPad, but lacked the headphones which would have made that activity anywhere near socially acceptable. To the family’s credit, their eldest child, who couldn't have been older than 16, was cradling the crying baby, while passing their younger sibling headphones.

“Someone else who is just as tired of the noise as I am.” Dream thinks.

However, it was their fourth child who would truly ruin the next few hours. Dream wasn't the kind to get sick often as a kid, his classmates would catch stomach bugs or strep throat, while he would remain unbothered by it all. Clearly, this kid was not cut from the same cloth as Clay was.

He looked somewhere between pain and passing out, and although he wasn't crying loudly, the sheer amount of discomfort on the little boy's face was enough to make Dream feel a little light headed himself.

Then the kid threw up.

The smell hits Dream first. The acrid and bitter scent making him more nauseous than he expected, but the airport pretzels were holding his stomach steady. Thankfully the family was seated a few seats ahead and Dream wasn't in the “splash zone” but this whole incident had caused enough cleaning and seat shuffling to break any semblance of focus he had left.

Dream sighed and resigned himself to a long few hours on the plane, thankfully amidst the chaos he had found both Advil and melatonin chews in his backpack. After asking the flight attendant for some water, Dream downs the Advil, preparing for the headache he knows he’ll have by the time he wakes up. Then he pops a chew in his mouth and waits for it to dissolve.

The in-flight wifi had come back, and as he chews he decides tweeting about this can't go that wrong.

**Dream @Dream**

Me: just trying to have a nice flight

The universe: haha you thought

2.2k Retweets 24.7k Likes 6.3k Comments

**George @GeorgeNotFound**

You've only got a few hours left!!

**BadBoyHalo @BadBoyHalo**

Dream you're FLYING??? What are you doing you muffinhead?

**Sapnap @sapnap**

clearly flying to see each other idiot 

**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

Maybe they'll release the footage this time…

This is the time that Dream remembers that he has 1.6 million Twitter followers, and never warned them about him flying to England. He can only hope the Twitter trending guy won't be too mad when he wakes up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Dream wakes up, two things are immediately noticeable. One, it's much closer to New Year's than he thought, and two they are about five minutes away from landing.

Getting distracted by his thoughts about what fireworks would look like from this high up, and how one would celebrate New Year's on a plane. He almost misses the announcement to close up the seat tray and buckle his seatbelt.

After the plane lands Dream drags himself from his seat, the cracking and popping from his joints will be tomorrow’s problem. All he wants to do is get off the plane, get through customs, and see George.

Customs is, as expected, a nightmare. Endless questions, security checks, and a pounding headache are not the best combination. Finally, finally, finally Dream makes it through and into the main area.

Texting George gets him an affirmative that the brunette man was looking for Dream in the same area, hopefully, they should meet soon.

Then, Dream catches sight of a brunette, wearing mostly blue and black. The relief in his bones from just seeing George is immense, however, the next few seconds would be filled with more joy than he ever thought possible.

“George!”

“Dream!”

George had spun around and immediately made his way over to Dream, wrapping the taller man in a tight hug.

“Hi,” Dream said, stepping away to finally get a full look at the man. He hadn't seen him since the trip prior, and he had missed him terribly. Face times and streams simply weren’t the same.

When Dream first saw George, it was like the entire world around him had faded away, but eventually, the noise of the crowd around them brought the pair back to reality.

“10” the crowd screamed.

“9” Dream and George turn to look at each other.

“8” Dream laughs to himself, “I’ve never had…

“7” “...a New Year's kiss before…” Dream continues.

“6” George smirks, and pulls out his phone, recording a video.

“5” “I suppose I could help with that,” George coyly replies.

“4” Dream quickly slides an arm around George, “does it bother you that we‘re in the middle of an airport?” Dream asks.

“3” George looks around at the crowd, there’s plenty of people in similar positions.

“2” Dream’s other hand finds his way into George’s hair.

“1” Their lips are centimeters apart.

“Happy New Year!”

Suddenly they’re kissing.

George’s lips are soft and the kiss is easy as it is sweet.

They pull away quickly and scream their celebrations with the rest of the crowd.

“C’mon idiot, we can spend more time kissing when we get back home,” quips George.

“Home?” Dream says, teasing tone evident.

The blush that travels across George’s face is a shade of red Dream never thought possible. He knows he could badger George more, but he‘s too drunk off their proximity to entertain the thought for more than a few seconds.

As they settle down into the car, George’s head spins toward Dream. It’s clear he has something on his mind, but before Dream can ask him what he’s thinking, George speaks up.

“Happy New Years Clay, I’m glad I can spend this one with you.”

It’s Dream’s turn to blush now, but he returns the sentiment with just as much love.

“Happy New Year George, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this one...maybe there's a part three in their future?  
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul, let's hope I don't starve.  
> Come yell at me about this on Twitter: @s0upsp00ns


End file.
